


Sand in Their Shorts

by ViridianShark (MissLovegood)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, gratuitous use of emojis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLovegood/pseuds/ViridianShark
Summary: It's hot. Like, ridiculously hot.The RFA gang goes to the beach, and the romance budding between Jumin and Zen finally blossoms.Updates happen! I'm working on chapter three





	1. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indominuswrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indominuswrex/gifts), [BrowncoatA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowncoatA/gifts).



> Alternate title, nyoomin' to the beach.  
> My friends demanded I write some Zumin, and here we are.  
> So this story doesn't follow anyone's ending in particular. It's basically... Everything is fine and we kept having the parties. Ya?  
> The other chapters will be SO MUCH LONGER I PROMISE! It's mostly this short because, like, chatroom? Anyhow, HERE WE GO.

Jaehee’s window is thrown open as wide as it will go, as though to will the wind that isn’t blowing to come through. Despite the heat, she is dressed as she usually does when she is at work; a nice blouse, tight brown skirt, and ever-present pantyhose. Her jacket is slung over the back of her work chair, abandoned hours ago now as the temperature began climbing. A tiny fan plugged into her computer whirs away, barely helping at all. Jaehee shifts uncomfortably in her office chair, shirt sticking uncomfortably to her back.

Her phone pings, signaling a new text.

“Probably Mr. Han again,” she sighs, pushing her glasses back up.

 

**3 New Texts!**

**14 New Emails!**

 

Two of the texts, she can see, are from Jumin, who she is choosing to ignore for the moment. They were sent within moments of each other, and from what she can see, they involve her, yet again, taking care of his cat. The third text is from MC.

Her heart leaps, even though it’s been two years since the two of you officially got together.

 

**Text from MC: Baaaaabe it’s hot. Ditch work and come to the beach? :***

 

Before she can text back, her phone pings again.

 

**New chatroom!**

Smiling, she enters the chatroom.

 

_MC has entered the chatroom._

_Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> ?

 

**MC:**

> (๑♡3♡๑) BABE

> also

> (;*△*;) BABE

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I know, I began to regret my choice of outfit ages ago.

 

**MC:**

> Babe, I’m dyin here.

 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I am too, but Mr. Han gave me so much work today.

> orz

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Did I? I didn’t realize that you were so against working for your paycheck.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

**MC:**

> JUMIN bruh c’mon, it’s Hot af.

 

**Jaehee Kang;**

> Mr. Han, I am so sorry...

 

**Jumin Han:**

> ...

> af

> ( ?´_ゝ｀)

 

_Yoosung ⋆  has entered the chatroom._

 

 **707:** **  
** > HOT AS FUCK

>ヾ(-_-;)

 

**Yoosung ⋆ :**

> Everyone’s here!

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Not quite.

> ...I was considering calling it a day, actually.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> (◕ฺ ▿ฺ ◕ฺ)?????

> omg

 

**Yoosung ⋆ :**

> Oh yeah, oops no Zen.

 

**707:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Jumin Han:**

> What

 

**707:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Jumin Han:**

> What is that

 

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

 

**707:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**MC:**

> Oh my god lmao

 

**ZEN:**

> (◦′ᆺ‵◦) ♬° ✧❥✧¸.•*¨*✧♡✧ _Hello everyone_ ✧♡✧*¨*•.❥

 

**Yoosung ⋆ :**

> I wanted to play LOLOL but my computer

>(;﹏;)

> It’s too hot!!!

> Oh, hey Zen.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Zen, hello.

 

**ZEN:**

> Hey Jumin

 

**707:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**MC:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Jumin Han:**

> **Stop that.**

> Assistant Kang, I’m leaving. Feel free to do the same.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> ;;;;

> I’ll finish up a bit first.

 

**MC:**

> Promise? Then can we...

> **Go to the beach???**

 

**Yoosung ⋆ :**

> Oh! Beahch?

 

**ZEN:**

> Typo.

 

**707:**

> I want to go too T_T

 

**MC:**

> You can come too!

> We can all go?

 

**ZEN:**

> I would love to go to the beach.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I’ll make sure to finish soon :)

 

**MC:**

> Jumin?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Yes, I’ll come too.

 

**707:**

> I’ll send the GPS coordinates of the best beach.

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

**MC:**

> Okay! See you there!

> I’ll pick u up babe ;)

 

_MC has left the chatroom._

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I guess I need to speed up.

> Goodbye.

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

 

**Yoosung ⋆ :**

> I’ll see you at the beach, after this round of LOLOL

> lol

 

_Yoosung ⋆ has left the chatroom._

 

**ZEN:**

> ...

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Yes?

**ZEN:**

> Are you actually going to the beach?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Of course. It’s hot :p

 

**ZEN:**

> Oh.

> Well, I’ll see you there.

> :)

 

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

 

In his office, Jumin mutters to himself.

“Yes I will.”

 

**Text from 707: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	2. ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squad gets ready to go to the beach! AKA: Jaehee being Super Awkward™, Seven meddling, and Zen in too much leather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! At long last! I’m so sorry that the whole “updates every sunday” thing didn’t work out, but the fact of the matter is that I’m a college senior and I have a lot of shit on my plate. I’m going to update this every other sunday instead. (This gives you the added benefit of longer chapters <3)
> 
> While writing I listen to these two things together (with the first channel turned off in the mixer) to really feel like I’m there with them. I recommend reading with them playing in headphones :3c
> 
> http://beach.ambient-mixer.com/mykonos--greece  
> http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=z0SNRcCNVd0&p=n
> 
> (I'll post the pictures of their bathing suits in the next chapter<3)

Jumin scowls at his phone. He had a feeling he knew what Luciel meant by the face he kept sending, and felt his face flush a little. Ignoring his text, he began writing a new message.

**Text to Jaehee Kang: Please tell Ms. Seo to prepare supplies for a beach outing.**

Several halls over, Jaehee sighs when she hears her phone ping, yet again, with a text from her boss.

**Text to Jumin Han: Of course. Is there anything in particular you would like her to pack, aside from essentials?**

Her shirt sticks to the back of the chair and she has to physically peel herself from it in order to stand up. Shuddering a little from the change in temperature, she begins gathering her things. Most of the time she and MC work together for C&R as chief assistants to Jumin, sharing the workload that he doles out with ease. Though they usually worked together- in order to maximise productivity, MC had said- they hadn’t seen each other since the night before. MC had been in the office at dawn to do a presentation with Mr. Han over Skype with an American Cat-Wine company.

 Another ping.

**Text from MC: Baaaaeeeee I’m outside <3 ;3**

She smiles and goes to type a response.

**Text from Jumin Han: Umbrella, lunch, larger than average beach blanket. Everything else she should already be aware of.**

**Text to Jumin Han: Okay honey :) <3**

Staring at the recipient of her text, a single bead of sweat makes its way down her face and onto her phone. She had definitely not texted her girlfriend back.

“Shit,” she mumbles, trying to type out an explanation before he can get the previous text and reply, walking out of her office as she types.

**Text from Jumin Han: ...**

Jaehee wonders into the hall and smacks directly into Jumin’s chest.

“Oh, god,” she squacks into him before stepping back.

“Assistant Kang,” he wonders, straightening his still perfect suit, “why did you call me honey?”

Her phone pings again.

**Text from MC: Babe? (｡•́︿•̀｡)**

“Ah, I see,” Jumin sighs, able to read Jaehee’s text with ease as he looms over her. “It clearly wasn’t for me. Be sure to do what I asked of you before I arrive at home.”

Jaehee nods quickly “Yes, Mr. Han.”

“Also,” Jumin pauses, considering, “send a car to pick up Hyun. He’s bound to be late otherwise.”

She makes a sound of agreement and dials the number for Jumin’s car service.

 

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

**Text from 707: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

“Fucking Seven,” Zen groans, “with his fucking _faces._ ”

He snaps a selfie before leaving his basement apartment. Sweat drips from his neck and down his shirt, as though even his own bodily fluids couldn’t help themselves. Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself as he starts to sweat through his designer shirt under his leather jacket.

**Text from 707: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Zen snarls at his phone as he texts back. Though his cheeks are already flushed from the heat of the day and the thick leather outfit he wore, they  glow an even brighter red now.

**Text to 707: fuck off!!**

Zen, who had been planning on riding his motorcycle to the beach, was surprised to see that a huge black sedan waiting for him in front of the bungeoppang cart. The door was held open by one of Jumin’s drivers, who was talking to the seller of the fish-shaped bread.

“Mr. Ryu, Mr. Han sent me over to fetch you.”

“Can’t I just ride my bike over? I’m already dressed for it...” he asks, a little pleadingly.

“I must insist, sir. It was my direct instruction to bring you safely and swiftly to the beach of Mr. Choi’s choosing,” the driver urges.

“Well, shit,” he mutters to himself.

He runs a hand through his hair, and shrugs his jacket off, revealing the now nearly see-through shirt underneath. Across the street, a woman walking her dog stops to stare.

“I’ll be a moment then, I need to change out of all this leather,” he calls, walking back towards his apartment.

“No need, sir. Mr. Han has provided a change of clothes for you in the car.”

Zen stiffens and almost drops his keys. He can feel a vein in his temple throb, but puts on a smile as he turns around to face the driver.

“Alright! Hopefully he chose something in my taste.”

 

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

Luciel snickers to himself as he hits send. Antagonizing the other RFA members was too easy, and so funny.

“Hey, Yoosung, look at what I sent to Zen and Jumin,” he giggles.

Yoosung’s head pops out from the doorway to Luciel’s spare bedroom- previously the Costume Room- and pads over to him.

“Ya? What did you do?” he asks, smiling. He leans over Luciel’s shoulder, resting his chin companionably on his shoulder.

Luciel leans his head into Yoosung’s and lifts his phone to their faces.

“Ooooh my god, that’s so good,” Yoosung laughs, “do you think their hearts are beating fast?”

“Definitely. Oh! A reply!” Luciel’s phone lights up with a text from Zen.

**Text from Zen: fuck off!!**

“Hah, he’s definitely blushing.” Yoosung chirps, backing away from Luciel.

“By the time we get to the beach he’s already going to look sunburnt!”

 

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

Jaehee steps out of MC’s car and squints at the shimmering blue waves. She smiles in approval of 707’s choice of beach. Switching out her fake glasses for sunglasses, she admires the view. Of course, she’s been to this beach many times before while working for Jumin. MC comes around to the trunk of her car and the two of them pull out their beach bags.

“Oh, you brought...” Jaehee blushes when she sees the bathing suit that MC has chosen for her.

“That’s what’cha get when you tell me to ‘just grab whatever,’ babe.” MC says, with air quotes. She winks and leans into whisper in Jaehee’s ear. “And I can’t wait to see you in it.”

Jaehee turns a brighter shade of red and coughs before turning to whisper back into MC’s ear.

“I’ll need some help with the ties,” she hums, making MC shiver despite the heat, “would you be so kind?”

MC steps back and takes Jaehee by her shoulders.

“You fuckin betcha.”

Laughing, they take their bags into the screened porch on the side of the beach house. Jumin is already in a lounge chair on the porch and greets them. He is wearing a towel around his waist and his hair is spiked with water.

“Ladies,” he says, taking a sip from his glass of iced tea, “would you like to join me out here while we wait?”

Jaehee goes to agree and put her bag down on a chair, when MC grabs it.

“Thank you, but we need to put our bathing suits on first,” she smiles.

“Of course. Jaehee, you remember where the bathrooms are, I expect?”

“Yes, Mr. Han,” she replies.

Jumin frowns. “Since we’re at the beach, would you call me by my first name instead? I don’t want to feel like we are at work.”

“Ah, of course Mr. H- um, Jumin.” Jaehee says, stumbling over the informality.

Jumin smiles at them and it changes his whole face, making him appear younger, happier. Though he is only thirty years old, the stress of his job too often makes him look older and more severe.

“MC, thank you for suggesting the beach. I needed a break from work but had no excuses or ideas.” Jumin says, stretching languidly on his chair.

“Too hot for anything else, honestly. Can’t wait to get into that water!” MC proclaims, bouncing a little with a bag in each hand.

“I’ve already tested the waters today, MC and I can assure you won't be disappointed,” Jumin smiles at them fondly.

Jaehee smiles back a little shyly and takes her bag back and takes MC’s hand in hers. They go into the house hand in hand, Jaehee leading MC through the door.

Once they’re gone and Jumin is alone again his smile drops. It wasn’t fake, at first, but their blatant love and genuine _care_ for each other only further drove the point that he was still alone. He hadn’t even had a date in half a decade. Or, at least, a date that wasn’t a business ploy. No, he was alone, but for Elizabeth 3rd. Perfect as she was, it felt as though there was something missing. He sighs and finishes his iced tea.

Standing up, he drops his towel onto his lounge chair and seeks out more iced tea. The screen door creaks quietly, and Jumin looks up from the drinks cart. Still dressed in head-to-toe leather is Zen, face red from the heat of his outfit and the day. His leather jacket is slung over his shoulder and his shirt has gone completely see-through from his sweat. Jumin blinks several times, taking him in. He has a bag in his hands and Jumin can see, peeking out of the top, the swimsuit he had chosen for him. White with a grey border around the top, and a half-size too small, it was perfect for Zen. Or, at least, Jumin thought it would be.

“Hey Trustfund,” Zen greets Jumin, not making eye contact, “where’s everyone? Don’t tell me they all bailed.”

“No one has ‘bailed,’” Jumin said, a little affronted.

Zen shrugs and stands in the doorway awkwardly. Jumin still standing at the drinks cart, dressed only his swimsuit. Zen couldn't keep his eyes from sliding down Jumin’s body, as though the tight purple swim shorts had a bulls eye on them. Jumin _would_ have $400 Olympic swimming trunks, Zen thought to himself, pulling his eyes away again and praying that his face was red when he came in so his blush would be less pronounced.

“You're a little overdressed,” Jumin comments casually, looking down to stir his iced tea.

Zen frowns. “Your driver said that you packed me stuff and not to change!”

“Mm, that is true. I hadn't expected... _Quite_ so much leather.” Jumin admits quietly, taking a sip.

Zen blushes and looks away, smiling a little wryly.

“Iced tea?” Jumin asks mildly.

“Oh, um, water maybe?,” Zen asks, fumbling his bag into a nearby chair. Jumin nods and grabs a different pitcher, turning to Zen to pour.

Jumin offers the glass to Zen and their fingers brush in the exchange. Jumin shivers slightly. Zen pretends he doesn't notice.

Jumin’s hair is still soaked from his swim, and Zen watches as a drop of salt water drips down from Jumin’s tangled spikes and slides down his chest. Zen stares as the droplet travels down and gets lost in Jumin’s navel. Zen realizes he's been staring, and guiltily gulps his water, eyes closed. Then he makes a mistake. He opens his eyes and immediately makes eye contact with Jumin.

There's a heat in Jumin’s eyes that Zen hasn't seen before and his lips are parted just the smallest amount. Jumin reaches out a hand- to touch?- but aborts the motion hastily when the screen door slams open again. Zen and Jumin jump apart and turn in different directions as though burned.

“The real party has arrived; you may commence the showering of love and approval now!” Luciel calls out, already wearing his swim trunks and a Longcat tshirt.

Yoosung peeks out from behind him and holds up a cooler.

“And we brought beer! And wine!!” Yoosung cheers jauntily, also already in his swimsuit.

“Thank god, gimme one of those beers,” Zen sighs heavily, looking back at Jumin for a moment, who's head is tilted quizzically at him.

“I have my own wine here, but I do like the kinds Luciel is partial to,” Jumin says, taking a few steps towards the three other men.

“Are the girls here? Still getting dressed?” Yoosung asks, putting the cooler heavily onto the floor.

Jumin’s pale, leith body draws close to Zen, inspecting the contents of the cooler. The heat radiating off of Zen is hotter than anything Jumin has felt today, and he looks over at him.

“Yes. They've been gone for some time now,” Jumin says, pulling out a satisfactory red, eyes flicking between the bottle and Zen.

“Oooooh, the girls are getting frisky I'll bet,” Luciel pipes, eyebrows waggling.

“Omg,” Yoosung says, covering his mouth and giggling.

“Don't be weird,” Zen huffs. Luciel and Yoosung continue snickering.

“Why don’t you two make yourselves useful and care some of this out to the beach?” Jumin asks, pointing at the bags and cooler. He raises an eyebrow at Luciel when Yoosung bends to pick the cooler back up. Luciel waggles his eyebrows again, this time at Jumin. He can feel his neck and ears redden, and clears his throat.

  
The two nerds make their way out of the screen room, the door slamming on as they went. For a few moments, their hoots could be heard vaguely from inside the screen room, before they were too far away to be heard. 

Alone once more.

The two men are still standing a little bit too closely for casual company, and Zen takes a breath and looks Jumin in the eyes as though he was going to speak.

  
The heat that had been smoldering there remained, and something in Zen awakens, taking all thoughts from his mind.


End file.
